


Drowning

by cvtastr0phic



Series: Code Name: White Violin [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Vanya Hargreeves, Dead People, F/F, Rain, Sissy Cooper Needs A Hug, The White Violin - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic
Summary: It was those eyes. It was always those eyes..
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Code Name: White Violin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh I’m back after like months so,,,  
> this is just to get back into writing again, so uh I’ll see you again soon

Those strong eyes, glowing an ethereal white. 

It was this side of her that Sissy was positively terrified of, but that thought drew her in. It was so intoxicating, the gentle ringing in her ear, drowning out everything as she stood there in a haze, only able to watch as Vanya drew the pole out of the body in front of her, gazing at the blood slowly dripping off it as the rain showered down on them both.

‘Safe now.’ She muttered quietly as she tossed the pole aside to look at Sissy.

God she could drown in those eyes.


End file.
